1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a foot cleat, more particularly to a foot cleat for securing a cyclist's shoe, to a bicycle pedal suitable for both racing bicycles and mountaineering bicycles.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a toe cleat 10 made of metal material for attaching fixedly the sole of a cyclist's shoe to a pedal body (not shown). The toe cleat 10 has front and rear engaging portions 12, 13 for engagement with the pedal body, and an intermediate portion 11 having an elongate transverse slot 14 for receiving an elongate washer 15 and two lock holes into which two screws 16 may be inserted so as to fix the toe cleat 10 on the bottom surface 17 of the sole of the shoe.
Referring to FIG. 2, another form of a conventional toe cleat on the pedals for a racing bicycle is shown. The toe cleat 20 is made of plastic material, and also has front and rear engaging portions 22, 23 for engagement with the pedal body (not shown), and three slots 24 arranged triangularly therein which, along with the washers 25 and screws 26, fix the toe cleat 20 to the shoe sole 27.
Since the above toe cleats 10, 20 of the pedals have different shapes and sizes, and since the screw holes in the soles of the cyclist's shoes are located in different positions, the toe cleats 10, 20 are not suitable for fastening to all types of shoes.